


Adopted

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: Countdown to New Year's [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: Ten follows his mom's advice and decides to adopt a child





	Adopted

Lucas sat on his bed, arms curled around his legs, keeping them close to his chest. His parents were gone, had been gone for a while, in a car accident that had left the then 4 year old the only survivor. He'd been in the orphanage in Thailand for a couple years now, being passed over by couple that wanted a child of pure Thai heritage. Christmas was coming, Yukhei knew, and the bright decorations the workers had put up didn't cheer the 6 year old up. He just wanted a family, someone he could cuddle when he had nightmares. 

The child didn't hear the door open, the soft voices of one of the workers and a man drifting through the opening. He looked up startled when the two adults entered his room and called his name. Yukhei watched the male carefully as he walked closer and settled on the ground, a small smile gracing his features. 

“Hello Yukhei… My name is Ten.” the man said softly, careful to leave the child his space. 

“Why are you here sir?” Yukhei asked, eyes carefully observing. 

“Well I was hoping to adopt a child, it gets lonely at my apartment and there is a very strict no pets policy. My mother insisted I visit.”

Yukhei nodded slowly, wondering if the man, Ten, knew he was of mixed heritage. If he did it obviously wasn't a factor in his desire to adopt, but what if he didn't know? The child's thoughts ran wild as he thought about it, all the ways he would end up disappointing the man if he was the chosen child. 

Time seemed to pass quickly, Lucas and Ten playing with the Legos in the room as they slowly got to know each other. As the clock struck 18:00, one of the workers came to retrieve Lucas for dinner and escort Ten to the door. 

Ten smiled as he sat in his room thinking about his apartment in Korea, a humble two bedroom that he shared with the two men he loved. The Thai man missed them terribly, but he has never been welcomed by their families during the holidays. Thoughts of possible designs of the spare room, what had been his office, trickled through his mind. 

He returned early the next day, starting the paperwork to adopt the last child he had met. Ten didn't know why he was drawn to Yukhei, but the man recognized the wary way Yukhei interacted with the world and wanted to give him everything the orphan deserved and more.


End file.
